


To The New Me - Fanart

by Blackberreh



Series: Naruto Fanart [1]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackberreh/pseuds/Blackberreh
Summary: Fanart for Anjelle's fic 'To The New Me'--Obito may not remember much from before Grandpa Madara found him, but he's surprisingly okay with that. But then Grandpa dies and, to fulfill his dream, Obito needs to step out of the cave and see the world.Finding a sole ninja his age outnumbered on the battlefield puts a wrench in his plans. Now, he finds himself carrying this one-eyed, one-legged jerk Kakashi across Fire Country to get him home. It wouldn't be so bad, if Obito had any idea what he was doing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anjelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjelle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To The New Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555000) by [Anjelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjelle/pseuds/Anjelle). 



 

He gestures vaguely to the mess of bodies around them. “You see this? You should be thanking me.”

The boy’s eye narrows. Suspicion is clearly a thing this guy knows well. “Wh-who are you?”

“Tobi,” he answers simply, reaching out as he judges the best angle to lift the kid up. He stops when he sees the flinch, pouting. “Put the weapon down, Stupid. I’m trying to help.”

 

\--

 

[Read the first chapter here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555000/chapters/41369123)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the second chapter o To The New Me~


End file.
